


Don't Swallow

by BigGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Junkrat swallows Roadhog's dick ring, M/M, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Junkrat wants to get frisky but ends up swallowing a little more than he expected.





	

Even when it was just them in the base, Roadhog rarely got to spend time by himself when Jamie was around.  He didn’t mind.  Not really.  He’d grown used to Jamie commenting on everything when they watched TV, complaining about the food when they ate (because it was “way too fuckin’ fancy”), or yelling at him from their bedroom while he tinkered (or loudly talking to himself; either way Roadhog didn’t answer).

 

When Junkrat was alone and bored, he usually turned to sex.  Not that Roadhog minded; he enjoyed sex and Junkrat was quite good at it.

 

The aforementioned boredom was what brought him to his current situation: failing to watch TV while Junkrat crawled between his legs.  He saw (and smelled) Junkrat’s singed hair from over his stomach and felt the button and zipper of his pants being undone.  “What are you doing,” he rumbled.  He could take a wild guess but with Junkrat, one could never be too sure.

 

“‘M bored.  Wanna get ya off.  ‘S that so bad?” he grinned as he pulled out Roadhog’s giant cock.  It was decorated with dark veins and silver rods.  Junkrat ran his flesh hand over it a few times to wake it up, like a precious pet he wanted to pay attention to him.  A couple kisses did the trick and soon, Roadhog was standing at attention.

 

The heavy drag of Roadhog’s cock against Junkrat’s tongue made his mouth water.  His tongue bumped against each of Roadhog’s piercings before he enveloped the head into his hot mouth, making obscene sounds and humming against it.  Hog groaned and shifted in his seat on the couch, but didn’t move too much lest Junkrat pull off.

 

He reached out and pet Junkrat’s hair, his rough callused hands massaging Junkrat’s scalp to encourage him further.  When they first started out, Junkrat had a hard time getting Roadhog’s entire cock into his mouth.  Now, he could swallow it down no problem; he even did the humming thing when he had him to the base, and lightly grazed his teeth against the head when he came back up.

 

Junkrat sucked on him harder, encouraged by Roadhog’s light thrusts into his mouth and holding his head just enough to know he was there.

 

Junkrat could tell Roadhog was close and began massaging his heavy balls.  He stroked with the other hand, his mouth alternating between kisses and sucking.

 

“Jamie...Jamie, where do you--”

 

“In my mouth, Roadie.  Just like you like,” he said in the quietest tone he could manage.  Junkrat took Roadhog down to the base to encourage him to cum in his mouth.  Roadhog tried his best not to jam his hips into Junkrat’s face; he held Junkrat by the hair (kid loved it, judging by the noises he made whenever he grabbed him like that) and forced him further down.

 

He felt himself explode in Jamie’s mouth, hard and fast; he was impressed that not a single drop left Jamie’s lips, the only evidence of it happening being the loud  _ ‘gulp’  _ Roadhog heard from Junkrat’s spot between his knees.  He loosened his grip on Junkrat’s hair and took a deep breath as Junkrat climbed up to rest his head on his giant belly.

 

Junkrat made a strange face, shifting his tongue around in his mouth and opening and closing his mouth.  “Don’t make that face after that,” Roadhog said, his voice only lightly laced with irritation.  Junkrat liked swallowing as much as Roadhog liked to watch; he’d never made a big deal out of it.

 

Junkrat shot him a look that said ‘shut the fuck up.’  “It’s not that, Hoggy.  Somethin’s…”  He stuck two fingers into his mouth and pulled out a little silver rod, one golden ball on the end and an empty end on the other.  Jamie studied it for a minute, confused.  Roadhog instantly knew what it was and felt his brain slow down.

 

One of his dick rings.  One ball gone.  The rest in Jamie’s mouth.  Which meant…

 

Realization seemed to hit Junkrat like a train and he looked at Roadhog with saucers for eyes.  “Hoggy….”

 

He and Roadhog stared at each other for a long time before suddenly Roadhog was yanking open Junkrat’s mouth while the other was yelling the best he could with his mouth being held open.  Even with his incoherent words, Roadhog knew he was in for it (even though it was not any kind of his fuckin’ fault).  “Shut up,” he demanded; easier to look for the other half of his ring if Junkrat could just stop talking for a second.

 

“‘Hu’ u’?!  I ‘allo’ your cock ri’g!”

 

And he was right, from the looks of it.  He had swallowed it; washed it down with all of….Roadhog’s cum.  Of course.

 

Roadhog released the other junker’s jaw and sighed, leaning back on the couch and stuffing his dick back into his pants.  Junkrat licked at his lips like an animal who didn’t appreciate its gums being exposed.

 

Junkrat would be fine, Mako had done his fair share of swallowing his own tongue ring before, a dick ring couldn’t be too much different, right?  And it didn’t seem like he’d chipped any teeth on the metal less to worry about fixing.  He would just have to get a new one out of his stash.

 

Junkrat rubbed at his face and threw the remains of Hog’s ring at the pig on his stomach.  “We never speak of this to anyone,” he grumbled.  Roadhog held back a laugh until he was back in their room.  He wouldn’t tell anyone.

  
Well...not  _ now  _ at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Roadhog probably tells at least one person this dumb shit. Like Athena maybe. Or Hana.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as hamuretu!


End file.
